


普通男孩的挨打套路（十）

by htyaya



Series: 普通男孩的挨打套路 [3]
Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 打屁股
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htyaya/pseuds/htyaya
Summary: 完结篇，顶包挨打
Relationships: 父子
Series: 普通男孩的挨打套路 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588324
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	普通男孩的挨打套路（十）

十 有难同当

从小奇的卧室回来之后，老婆闷闷不乐的在房间等我，我笑了一下哄着她道，“怎么，又心疼了啊，你说这孩子皮成这样我不打怎么行啊，放心吧，没打多少下，就是拧了几下比较疼而已，别说啊，你同学的老公教的方法还真的挺管用的。”

老婆伸出手拧了我胳膊一下，疼得我直咧嘴，“疼吗，疼吗，自己儿子还真是下的了手。”

我严肃起来说道，“说归说，闹归闹，但是这孩子不收拾是真不行……”我把小奇的话向老婆重复了一遍。

老婆听完之后也只能无奈的说道，“下次你收拾他别让我知道，我知道了还是会心疼，但是想想不收拾他一顿还真不行。”

我知道女人都是这个心理，只能安慰她几句，躺到床上我倒犯了难，按道理这个事儿我是应该和老王说一声的，但是又想起小奇如此哀求的样子，看来他真的很重视王盟这个朋友。想来想去也没想出个所以然来，只好等到第二天早上再说。

第二天上午我刚到公司，就接到小奇的电话，让我去学校一趟。电话里他没说太清楚，似乎是和王盟的事儿有关，我急急忙忙向公司请了假来到了学校。一进办公室才发现他们班主任正在和别人说这话，小奇和王盟也在一旁。

我到了之后敲了敲门，他们班主任连忙招呼我过去，“肖先生，您好，我们正好说这个事儿呢。按道理是应该王盟的家长过来的，但是王盟他爸在外地，肖正奇说您和王盟关系也不错，就让您跑一趟了。”

我走过的时候，正在和班主任说话的两个人瞪了我一眼，我心里大概猜出来是怎么回事儿了，只好赔着笑听他们说是怎么回事儿。

这一男一女是被王盟前两天打进医院的那个孩子的母亲和舅舅，按道理是小奇他们已经凑了四千块钱给那个孩子，但是这姐俩估计是见孩子们拿钱太痛快了，就说四千块钱给少了，说是孩子昨天还是头疼，必须再拿两万去给孩子看病，啥时候头不疼再说。

他们姐俩闹到了学校，班主任也没了办法，只好让王盟叫家长来，老王不在本市，王盟也不愿意惊动家里其他人，只好把我找来了。我被那姐俩闹得脑子一阵混沌，半天也没想出应该怎么办来，只好先稳住他们，带着俩孩子出来问了问是咋回事儿。

原来王盟在学校里有个女朋友，那孩子呢并不是这个学校的，是隔壁二中的一个学生，来王盟他们学校玩儿的时候就对王盟的小女友动手动脚的，王盟气不过就动了手，当时还有几个别的孩子一起，就打了群架，王盟他们占优势，那孩子伤的稍微严重些。事儿不是个大事儿，就是这孩子的家长比较难缠，他们毕竟是个初中没毕业的孩子，大人一来了就慌张了。

我又问了些细节，然后打定主意说道，“没事儿，这个事儿咱们不怕闹大，只要你俩确认没撒谎就行……”

王盟瞄了我一眼说道，“叔叔，我肯定没撒谎，我知道错了……”

重新回到他们班主任的办公室之后，那两个家长一脸不平的样子，一声声冲着我喊，一定要我给他们个说法。我冷冷的看了他们一眼，“你们两位别喊，咱们这是在学校，你再这样闹咱们就去派出所找警察，在这儿这样闹影响人家老师工作……”他们班主任听到我这样说，流露出感激的眼神。

我继续说道，“这事儿我问了孩子们，大概情况我想你们也都知道了，付医药费没问题，但是呢我们是这样想的，你们的孩子在学校门口跟小姑娘动手动脚的，这种流氓行为我们绝对不惯着，而且打架都动手了，谁还没挨的打呢，他们同学现在也有在医院的，要不咱们就一起去医院，都检查，顺便再去趟派出所，我们已经让那个小姑娘报案了，我们打架这事儿我们认，你们耍流氓的事儿也跑不了。”

我这一番话说下来那姐弟俩一下子都蔫儿了下来，这事儿他们的确不占理，那弟弟还试图争辩几句，那姐姐拽了拽她要往外走，我直接把他们拦下了说道，“这事儿你们得说清楚，咱们最好签个字据，当着老师的面儿把话说明白了，免得以后不清不楚的……”

最后在班主任的协调下，他们无奈的和我们签了个事情的说明，双方按了手印谁都不再找谁的麻烦，出了办公室后，我想了想这事儿还是得和老王说，我对王梦说道，“王盟，这事儿就算这样过去了……”

这孩子不好意思的连连向我道谢，我看了看他还真不是那种油盐不进的孩子，我继续说道，“这事儿我会和你爸说的……”他脸上立刻露出难色，我拍拍他的肩膀说道，“不过我会和他说情的。”

出了学校之后，我给老王打了电话，第一是问问他什么时候回来，我把会员卡和钱还给他，老王在电话里头大声的嚷嚷着，“哎呀，兄弟，一个破卡不用放在心上，钱也不着急，就当我请你们啦。”

我和他扯了一阵，就在他说他要挂电话的时候，我才小心的说道，“老王，那个还有个事儿得和你说一声……”

老王在那头哈哈的笑着说道，“你看你，有话就直说呗，有啥不好意思的，咱们都是朋友了……”

我有些无奈，他以为我还是要求他办事儿呢，我笑道，“不是我的事儿，是王盟的事儿……”我尽量用轻描淡写的语气把事情说完，但是电话那头的老王依旧是暴跳如雷，恨不得立刻冲回来狠狠收拾王盟一顿。我连忙安抚他道，“老王，你要是这样子的话可是在打我的脸啊，我和孩子都保证了这事儿就过去了，你这么激动回来再打他一顿你让我以后怎么见孩子……”

老王在那头一个劲儿的叹气说道，“兄弟，这次多亏你了，我不在家这小子的事儿是没人愿意管的，虽然你给他讲情，但是这顿打他是逃不掉的，我这刚走没几天他就闯祸，真是三天不打上房揭瓦啊，回去我非得把他的屁股蛋子揍开花儿不可，你看我咋收拾他。”

我想了想最后说道，“老王，这样吧，你要是信得过我呢这事儿我来处理，刚好我家小奇这次也是撒谎，我也准备收拾他呢，你一会儿给王盟打电话，让他晚上到我家来，这段时间晚上也都住在我家吧，我帮你看着他，至于你说的收拾他，我帮你教训他，也不是没打过他的屁股……”

这话说出去之后我以为老王会拒绝，但是他在电话那头“这个，这个……哎呀，你看，这个多不好意思，你能帮着我把这事儿处理了我已经很感激了，没想到你还要帮着我管教他，这个……”

他在那儿犹犹豫豫的，我刚要说那就这样算了，他却在那头哈哈大笑道，“这个，这个，那我就麻烦你啦，你能帮我真是太好了，我真的很佩服你能教导出小奇那样的孩子，那就拜托你啦，哈哈哈哈……”他似乎很满意的笑了半天。

电话挂了之后，我竟然有种上当了的感觉，这算是什么当爹的，自己的儿子交到别人手里挨揍还和开心的样子，我都不知道该怎么说他了。

下午的时候，小奇打来电话说道，“爸，王伯伯和王盟说了，晚上我俩都回咱家，您真的答应这段是让王盟都住咱家了？”

我“嗯”了一声，电话那头传来小奇的惊呼声，“填好啦……哈哈，我就说我爸肯定答应了王伯伯才让你来的嘛，好了，不和你说了啊，爸，我们去上课了。”

我又把这事儿和老婆说了一下，老婆虽然没反对，但是还是提出了担心，担心我一个人管不了他们俩，这话听了我更加恼火，怎么都变成我一个人的事儿了。无奈既然自己答应了，也只好这样了。晚上不到六点的时候，王盟和小奇进了家门，我破天荒的早点下班回到家，给他们准备了晚饭，王盟还有些不好意思，不过看到他和小奇在哪儿叽叽咕咕的样子，应该是很开心的。

吃完了饭他们准备去上晚课，临出门的时候我说道，“你们俩下了晚课就回来，咱们算算这两天的账……”我看到他们走出门的背影，明显的屁股都哆嗦了一下。

我在客厅里想着怎么收拾他们，老婆回来之后我和她说了下，这次她没有拦着我，而是很惊讶的说道，“老王也够可以的，真把孩子交给你管啊，你别打坏了就行……”

能得到她的支持我心里也很开心，我把三样工具拿出来，然后自己换了一身干净的家居服，坐在沙发上看着杂志，脑子里不断地想着说辞，到了八点半左右，一阵开锁的声音打断了我的思绪，看来是这俩臭小子回来了。

此时已是寒冬，俩孩子带着一身寒气从外面走进来，小奇和王盟主动的向我打招呼，我笑着说道，“你们收拾下，小奇你拿身睡衣给王盟，换好了去厨房里喝点儿热汤吧……”

小奇带着王盟去了他的屋子，我注意到他俩瞥了我放在客厅茶几上的东西，本能的哆嗦了一下，过了一会儿两个人换好了衣服从房间里面出来了，小奇带着王盟去了厨房，一人喝了一碗热汤，然后来到客厅。

两个人低着头，双手紧贴着大腿两侧，直直的站在我的面前，不知道是害羞还是喝汤喝热了，脸蛋儿红扑扑的。他们俩个子相差不多，小奇要高一些，但是王盟要更壮一些，穿着小奇的衣服到也很合身，一人一间灰色的家居裤，上半身小奇是一件黄色的短袖，王盟是一件白色的长袖。小奇的头发要长一些，王盟是那种很短的圆寸，看上去要比小奇成熟一些，但是此时此刻都是犯了错的孩子模样，大气都不敢出一下。

我也严肃了起来，对他俩说道，“你们俩这次都犯了不少的错误，想必你们也已经反省清楚了，下面我一条一条的说，说错了你们就反驳，说对了的话就按照这个错误接受惩罚，明白了吗？”

他们俩点点头，没有吭声。

“肖正奇，我先说你的错误，第一你偷钱，这是犯法的行为……即使是偷家里的钱也不行。第二你撒谎，花了钱却说请同学吃饭，这个行为也很可恶，第三你包庇，自己为是的帮着王盟想馊主意，反而差点儿害了他，第四你不够信任父母，出了问题第一时间想的都是前面那些小动作，这四条错误你认吗？”

小奇被我说的面红耳赤，但是却无可辩驳，只好点点头承认了。

然后我把目光看向王盟，说实话我仔细想了半天是该深说还是浅说，但是最后想到还是深说一点，既然老王信任我，我就要指出这孩子的问题，“王盟……”我顿了一下，我注意到这孩子身子晃了一下，我继续说道，“王盟，既然你爸同意了我对你的管教，那叔叔绝对不会客气和留情，但是叔叔要征求下你的意见，你同意吗？”

他点点头，见他没有反对，我接着说道，“那好，既然你信任叔叔，那么叔叔就要不客气的指出你的问题，第一，你做事太冲动，打架是绝对不能容忍的，打赢了你要承担法律责任，打输了你要承担身体的痛苦，两面都不讨好，你觉得我说的对吗？”

他继续点点头，我也继续说道，“第二，你自私，你因为自己的问题就让小奇和其他好朋友帮你承担这些风险，这不是兄弟义气，这是包庇，你明白吗？”

他小声的说道，“我没有……我不自私，我……我知道错了。”他似乎认识到了自己的问题，最后只好承认错误。

我摇摇头说道，“我知道你不服气，你们兄弟之间讲义气怎么成了自私呢，彼此之间的帮助是讲义气，但是明知道这是错事儿依旧坚持，那就是自私。第三，你幼稚，你自己是什么阶段你知道吗，你现在是初三，学习任务多紧你知道吧，肖正奇少打了多少次篮球你知道吧，你自己还在这里谈女朋友，不知道什么是紧要的事情吗？第四，你也和肖正奇一样的毛病，对父母不够信任，我知道你爸管你的方式粗了一些，下手也重一些，但是他心里头是不是惦记你，是不是爱你你自己没数吗？难道你非要他为你操心你就满意了吗？他一个人带个孩子有多难你不知道吗？你自以为很成熟的和社会上的一些人称兄道弟的，别以为我们不知道会这个事儿，你爸也和我说过不知道怎么管你，但是你这些都是幼稚的行为，就像是两三的孩子得不到父母的注意就撒泼一样，我看你真是幼稚到家了……”

我说这番话的时候语气很重，王盟几次与开口反驳，最后都低下了头，不再吭声，我率先拿起藤条说道，“你们两个，一个偷钱一个打架，这都是犯法的行为，在中国是要进少管所的，在新加坡甚至要受鞭刑的。这根藤条是我从新加坡带回来的，那里的小孩子犯错都是挨这个，一个偷钱，一个打架，每个人我都打三十藤条，让你们长长记性，有问题吗？”

他们俩摇摇头，我站起身来，手里头拎着藤条说道，“肖正奇先来，裤子脱了，屁股蛋子露出来，手撑在沙发靠背上，挨打的时候不许乱动，乱动我就重新开始，记住了吗？”

小奇点点头，伸手解开家居裤的系绳，慢慢的将裤子连同内裤一并褪到大腿根处，弯腰双手撑在沙发靠背上，身子微微向前倾，屁股稍稍向后撅起，呈现出一个非常好打的姿势。昨天晚上我用皮带抽的印子已经消失，他的屁股又恢复到了又白又翘的状态，我拿起藤条轻轻抵在他的臀上，臭小子一哆嗦，很明显他很害怕这个东西。

我很少用到藤条，因为这个工具实在是厉害，每抽一下都会肿起一道檩子，但是偷钱这个错误绝对不能轻饶，因此我选择了这个工具，我轻轻的比划了几下，然后抬起胳膊，藤条划破空气，嗖的一声狠狠的抽在他的臀峰上，啪！

臭小子疼的夹紧了屁股，身子微微的扭动，嘴里头发出“啊~~”的声音，努力的克制着自己不让自己大喊出来，毕竟王盟在一旁，他还是有些害羞的。

“报数！”我呵斥道。

“一~~”，声音带着一丝颤抖，几乎要哭出来了，小奇肥嘟嘟的臀肉微微晃动着，臭小子最近运动少了，身上的肉也见多了，屁股上的肉很明显比之前多了，我举起藤条毫不留情的抽下了第二下！

嗖！啪！“啊~~！二……”，小奇带着哭音儿喊着。

啪！啪！啪！，一口气抽了三下，疼的这小子身子都快贴到沙发上了，“站好了！”

“五……爸，能不能缓一下，太疼了，我坚持不了，我知道错了！”这小子就这一句他知道错了，我知道这样快节奏的臭小子肯定吃不消，因此就停下来，让他缓一会儿，臭小子伸出手在红檩子上慢慢的揉搓了一阵，然后重新摆好姿势。

这功夫我观察了一下一旁的王盟，那孩子脸上有些不服气，又有些害怕，表情很复杂……我不理会他，而是把注意力重新放到小奇身上，这小子已经重新摆好了姿势，家居裤早已经掉了地上，内裤还挂在膝盖处，但是整个私处是彻底的暴露在空气中，双腿微微分开，可以看得见他那微微泛红的卵蛋和鸡儿，这小子已经好久没想我征求吃肯德基了，我偷偷的检查了几次，这小子好像并没有偷吃，看来这段时间学习任务的确很忙的。

我拿起藤条，继续毫不留情的抽打下去，又是五下抽打完，这小子的身子已经快拧成麻花了，也顾不得形象了，哎呦哎呦的叫唤，我低声喝到，“你要是不怕羞的话尽管叫，你妈妈出来拦着我也会照样揍你！”

听到这番话这小子立刻强忍着疼痛不再叫唤，就这样打打停停、停停打打的，总算抽完了三十藤条。小奇的整个屁股蛋子都布满了一道道的红檩子，屁股已经肿了一圈儿，打完之后他立刻跳起来不断地揉着他的屁股，眼泪簌簌的往下掉。

我让她站到一边去歇着，然后叫王盟过来，不知道是本来就大方还是故作坚强，他倒是动作利索，干脆把家居裤和内裤都脱了下来，光着下半身撅好屁股，但是撅好之后还哼了一声，好像在挑衅一般……看来这小子心里并不服气。

我被他拱起了一些火气，二话不说抄起藤条狠狠地朝着他结实的臀瓣儿抽去，王盟要壮很多，屁股蛋子鼓鼓着，但是依旧有少年的稚嫩，藤条依旧发出嗖的声音，落在王盟的屁股蛋子上，我知道这小子能抗，上次在他家他爸那么用力揍他他都没吭声，不像小奇那样哎呦啊哈的。

我腰部用力，狠狠的将藤条甩在他的臀峰上，王盟低声的报着数，“一……二……”一点儿都没有求饶的意思，但是声音明显发抖，看来这藤条的确是厉害。

啪！啪！啪！我一口气狠狠的抽了十下，他的声音有些发颤，“十……”带着一丝哭音，但是依旧是一动不动的挺着，我抽空瞄了一眼小奇，那小子一边揉着屁股一边瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信王盟的忍耐力。我又狠狠的抽了五下，但是我突然注意到这小子嘴唇泛红，似乎挨打的时候紧咬嘴唇，我立刻停下来训斥道，“王盟，叔叔打你是惩罚你，不是再给你用刑，我知道很疼，你忍不了不就说出来，你也可以像小奇那样歇着，但是你不能再咬嘴唇了，听见了吗？”

他摇头之后又点了点头，嘴巴放开，嘴唇已经泛起血印，我让小奇去那一块干净的帕子来，然后给到王盟，我说道，“既然你不愿意喊叫，那你疼了就咬着这个，我不会怪你……”

他这次没有拒绝，将拍子塞进嘴里紧紧地咬住，我继续用力的抽打他的臀部，三十下打完之后，这小子的屁股也是高高肿起，红肿的檩子遍布两个臀瓣儿，他身子不住的发抖，帕子都几乎被他咬烂了。

我叹口气让他俩重新站好，小奇也干脆褪掉了内裤和家居裤，光着屁股站在我的面前，我站起来走到他们身后仔细的大量了一阵，王盟的屁股肿的要更厉害，小奇的屁股要轻一些……

我重新站到他们面前说道，“小奇的第二个错误是撒谎，王盟的第二错误是自私，小奇的性质恶劣，但是王盟的思想问题更严重，小奇我打你三十牛皮带，王盟，我打你四十牛皮带，你们都好好想想，这个错误虽然不是啥犯法的错误，但是这个错误却是做人非常不可取的……有问题吗？”

他俩摇摇头，看来这次惩罚他们俩倒是心服口服。我看了看他们站着都有些发晃，牛皮带这个东西不太好用，我看了看沙发说道，“小奇先来，趴到沙发上！”

小奇磨磨蹭蹭在沙发上趴好，随手拿起一个靠垫，靠垫是大嘴猴的，是这小子喜欢买来的，我一看他要抱着，脑子一转说道，“正好把大嘴猴垫到肚子下面，屁股撅起来！”

他“啊”了一声，噘着嘴赌气般的将靠枕塞到了肚子下面，我拿起牛皮带，点了点他撅着红肿臀瓣儿，“还是一样，不许躲，不许乱动！”

我举起牛皮带，照着他的臀瓣儿抽了下去，他的屁股已经挨了三十藤条，这下我即使收了力气他还是依旧是疼的很厉害，啪！啪！，臭小子疼的将屁股夹得紧紧的，不断地摇晃着，我见他动弹的不是很厉害，也就由着他折腾，但是牛皮带却是越打越用力，十几下弹丸之后屁股已经是发紫了，我尽量避开他的藤条因子密集的地方，抽在他臀瓣儿的上半部分，但是还是躲不开回抽在原本伤痕累累的地方，疼的身子发紧。也许是趴着要方便很多，这三十下他是硬生生挨了下来，屁股蛋子又大了一圈儿，红紫斑斓，看上去很重的样子。

打完之后我让他到一边呆着去，他强忍着爬起来，一不小心又坐到了沙发上，虽然沙发很软，但是还是摩擦的臀瓣儿很疼，疼的一个劲儿的叫唤。这时候从我们的卧室传出来开门声，“俩孩子吓得嗖一下多尽量的捂着前边，小奇大声喊道，“妈，你别出来，别出来……我们没事儿，我们该打，我们应该受罚！”

老婆无奈的说道，“真是欠揍！没人看你！”咣当一声把门关上了，小奇吓得脸都红了，比挨打还要难受的样子，我笑道，“看你们俩这个样子，看来下次你们再不听话就在外面扒光了揍！”

王盟愤愤的说道，“那还不如杀了我算了，叔叔，你快打吧！”

说完这小子主动给的将大嘴猴从地上捡起来摆好，撅好屁股趴在上面，等候我的第二轮惩罚。小奇无奈的说道，“我的大嘴猴好惨！”

这小子到这个时候还有心情贫嘴，我把注意力重新放到王盟的身上，这小子趴在那儿更能显出他结实的身体了，屁股蛋儿高高的撅着，红肿的藤条印记稍稍的好了一些，我拿起牛皮带，这小子很自然的将帕子咬在嘴里，我叹口气知道他又是在熬刑的模样，但是手上却一点儿都不留情，举起牛皮带狠狠的抽在他的臀瓣儿上。牛皮带穿过他的臀峰，狠狠的抽在臀肉之上，这小子疼的也是绷直了身子，但是依旧十分的能忍，硬生生扛下了四是牛皮带，两瓣儿屁股蛋儿肿的老大。这小子的体质和小奇不一样，及时打的这么狠，但是屁股却不想小奇那样看着严重，可是我自己知道我打他的时候力气可是一点儿都不小，甚至比打小奇还要大，这也是一个怪事儿了。

打完之后，他们俩光着屁股继续站在那里，我看了看说道，“第三个错误，小奇是包庇，王盟是幼稚，就用戒尺吧，每人三十戒尺，不在客厅收拾们你们了，去小奇的房间，把裤子捡起来，光着屁股进去。”

俩孩子如获大赦一般捡起衣服，快速的跑进屋子，看着两个红屁股的少年慌张的样子，我忍不住笑了出来，真是淘小子啊。我拿着戒尺进了屋子，两个人站在床边，我看了眼小奇，拿起戒尺说道，“过来吧，还是你先来！”

我坐在床上，让他趴在我的腿上，我伸出一条腿将他夹在两腿之间，一只手搂着他的后背，另外一只手举起戒尺，继续狠狠的抽在他的双臀上。

他知道我进门之后把房门反锁了，这次也不再顾忌他妈会冲进来，放开嗓子使劲儿的哀嚎起来，我不给他反应的时间，噼里啪啦快速的打了一阵，臭小子疼的身子都快转过来了，屁股蛋子被打的都有些破皮了，上面湿哒哒的出了一层细汗，看样子是疼的够呛。

我把他扶起来让他在一旁等着，然后抓住王盟的手，一把把他拉过来按在腿上，这小子倒是很配合，不过这次他没咬毛巾，戒尺打的第一下这小子就叫唤出来了，“哎呀！叔叔叔叔，轻点儿，疼死啦！”

我忍不住笑了出来，看来他是卸下了心防，终于回到了孩子的样子，不过我依旧是噼里啪啦一阵打，三十下打完之后，这小子一直哀号到结束，声音一点儿都不比小奇小，小奇看着哧哧的笑着，气氛竟然一下子欢快了起来。

我皱着眉头故作生气的说道，“看来你们俩还有心情闹，都给我趴到床上，还有第四个错误没罚呢……”

我不管他们俩的哀求的声音，走出屋子才发现老婆在门口等着呢，我见她焦急的样子笑道，“心疼啦，放心吧，你看他俩欢实的样子，就知道没打疼。”

老婆叹口气，瞪了我一眼回了房间，我从客厅里取出来冰凉的药膏，这是我为他们俩准备的，然后重新回到屋子，看到俩孩子还算听话的趴到床上，都把头埋进胳膊里，我脱了鞋上了床，坐到他们俩的中间，然后打开药膏瓶子，左右手都涂抹均匀了，然后用力的将巴掌拍在他们的屁股蛋子上。

两个臭小子疼的一个劲儿的叫唤，但是当冰冰凉凉的药膏涂抹在肌肤上时，他俩都不再吭声，我一般揉搓一边说道，“最后这顿惩罚是因为你们对父母的不信任，我们当爹妈的，哪能不爱自己的孩子呢，虽然我们打你骂你批评你们，但是我们都是为了你好。”

我不断地将药膏抹在手上，然后狠狠的拍在他们的臀瓣儿上，用力的揉搓着，嘴里头继续絮叨着，“你们对我们不信任是最伤心的，比你们犯了错还要让我们伤心，特别是你，王盟，虽然你爸打你很了些，但是我和他每次提起你来，他都很骄傲的，你的，每一个优点每一个成绩他都能说上半天，我们做父亲的是粗糙了些，但是心里都是以你们为骄傲的……眼下你们都是初三，重点高中的作用很明显，我们都是过来人，自然不忍心看你们走弯路，虽然方法简单粗暴了些，但是也希望你们能记住疼，以后不再犯相同的错误。”

“王盟，你适当的放松一些，你也是和你爸较着劲儿就越是得不到你想要的，你偶尔的撒个娇，给他服个软又能怎么样呢，他是你爸，不是你的仇人，打你疼了你就喊，实在忍不了就跑，想哭就哭，想笑就笑，你们从出生下来在父母面前什么事儿我们没见过，何必把自己裹起来呢？”

就在我絮絮叨叨的时候，我听到了一阵啜泣的声音，我和小奇面面相觑，我揉了揉王盟红肿不堪的屁股，叹口气悄悄的走出去了。

从那天开始，王盟经常出入我家，甚至在下学期老王干脆把他送到了我家常驻了下来，中考成绩出来之后，小奇考得不错，全班第五的成绩考进了市一中，王盟成绩一般，但是比起之间来要有了很大的进步，老王走了走关系也算是把他轻松的送进了一中。

这半年来我每天都在监督他们学习，老王干脆把他那个工具筒送给了我，让我随便敲打，但是自从因为偷钱打架打过他们之后，他们似乎都长大了很多，这半年来我没怎么狠打过他们，但是因为一些小毛病还是教训了几次。小奇还是那样，每次挨打都吱吱哇哇的，王盟好一些，但是还会忍着不吭声，特别是老王教训他们俩的时候。

不过在我们父子之间，都多了一层信任，中考之后，我允许小奇吃了几次肯德基，老憋着憋坏了也不行，王盟知道了我们的秘密之后嘲笑了我们很久，小奇红着脸跟他闹了很久，为此我还教训了他们俩一顿……

中考结束之后，老王和我们一家出去玩儿了一圈儿，他们作为高中生的日子很快就开始了，不过这种打屁股的惩罚却没有结束，我们两对父子已经商量好了，什么时候他们结婚了，我们就不在打他们屁股了，毕竟那时候他们不再是普通的男孩儿了，而是男人了。

（全文完）


End file.
